Cheveyo
Cheveyo is an up-for-sponsorship monster created by Kaiju Combat forum user Michael kalker. Stats Height: 86 Meters Weight: 35,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee, Ranged Primary Attacks: Claws, Teeth Primary Weapon: Spiritual Aura Ray Secondary Weapon: Black Spiritual Aura Ray Energy Style: Spirits contained within the Earth Overview Cheveyo is a wolf-velociraptor hybrid. He has the build of a raptor, but the fur and face of a wolf. He also has blue fur and gold scales, with either blue or black eyes. Cheveyo is a huge threat at both close and long range, depending on which spirits possess him. Blue spirits cause him to be an absolute nightmare at close range, and black spirits cause him to be a nightmare at long range. While he is possessed by black spirits, this allows him to be able to use his Black Spiritual Aura Ray - a golden, blackish ray that can cause major damage, depending on the number of black spirits he possesses. While Cheveyo is possessed by blue spirits however, his claws and teeth surge with a blue aura. The spirits allow him to shock his enemies with just his touch. Origin Cheveyo has existed since the birth of the planet Earth. It is unknown how he came to be, other than he was always there. He is the protector of the spirit realm, the place where he also dwells. However, with events becoming so out of control on Earth, Cheveyo feels it will negatively effect the balance of the realms. He first appeared during the Jurassic period, in an attempt to stop the ultimately inevitable disaster that was coming. To this day, Cheveyo waits in the spirit realm and only appears when a major threat to the balance of the realms occurs. He will do whatever is necessary to protect the spirit realm - even if that means destroying everything in his path. Fighting Style Energy System: Cheveyo's energy works in a weird way. It all depends on if he does good things or bad things. He gains blue aura energy that can be used for melee attacks (and also increase his attack power) by landing successful strikes with his claws, body, teeth, or tail. He also gains huge amounts of blue aura energy if he does a good deed, such as destroying an environmentally harmful crystal from space. However, whenever Cheveyo becomes more destructive, he gains black aura energy. With enough black energy, he will be able to use his Black Aura Beam, and his melee attacks will have some range to them; if he swipes with his claw, a black energy will come out and cover some distance in front of him. If the attack lands, he will lose no energy. However, if it misses, he will lose energy instead. Black spirits also increase the power of his ranged attacks. Black Spirits- Spiritual Aura beam Damage intensified by ALOT. Becomes the black spiritual Aura beam. Melee attacks have range to them. For example if he swipes with his claws, A black energy extends out. Defense and Weight increased slightly. Blue Spirits- Melee attack damage is intensified and slightly burns the defender. Grappling Deals out a HUGE amount of damage while under the influence of blue spirits Speed and agility increased slightly Cheveyo is only a successful grappler when he catches his opponent off-guard. He pounces on them, then starts to tear into their flesh with his claws and teeth. Melee Combat: Cheveyo is very fast and strong. He deals mostly Edged-based attacks, using his claws and teeth. He can also dish out Blunt-based moves by using his head, tail, and jump kick attacks. Weaknesses: If he is lacking any king of aura energy, Cheveyo cannot deal much damage to opponents. He is also very vulnerable to energy-sapping attacks, and can lose energy very fast by failing to land any critical attacks. Missing a target with his Aura Ray can cause the spirits to spread out, and not return to their host. Otherwise, they would be reabsorbed if the attack had landed successfully. Gallery cheveyo___winter_gaia_style_by_wintergaia-d5ujikt.jpg|Cheveyo artwork by RaptorGear 8dc0729c2a5790f9383afb1d67435b9b-d5sy0nd_paulm.png|Cheveyo concept by Paul M. AKA Kyotita Cheveyo.jpg|Cheveyo concept by HY-E-NI-A!!! File:Chevy.jpg External Links Cheveyo sponsorship topic at the Kaiju Combat forums Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju